


4

by Thewhatifs_and_AUsonly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs A Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, For the most part, Human Experimentation, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, OCD, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES, Panic Attacks, Rating May Change, Short Chapters, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, They are Kinda Important, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewhatifs_and_AUsonly/pseuds/Thewhatifs_and_AUsonly
Summary: PROJECT 1476 (SIDES), ATTEMPT [#]-SUBJECTS:Subject 4 (Virgil [#######])- [#############]Subject 5 (Roman [#####])- [##########]Subject 6 (Logan [#######])- [#########]Subject 7 (Patton [######])- [#####]LOG 1.0:And so it begins...





	1. Mandatory Over View

**PROJECT 1476** (SIDES), **ATTEMPT** [#]-

 

**ABSTRACT:**

After discovering the phenomenon of [#######] and it's affects on humans _(specifically those in the range of **12-24 years of age** )_ , Project 1467 was approved by the **Corporation of** [######] **Sciences** or the  **CLS**. The project's goal is to [##########################] to improve and move humanity forward.

[#######] contaminated people were gathered and trialed to be subjects. Those chosen as test subjects would be paid [########] per hour of testing. They would be provided all the necessities including; a private room, three meals per day, a shower per day, bathroom, entertainment, a communal area, free periods, as well as medical care needed. They will have little to no recollection of their past as to not hinder their performance.    

After Project 1476 [#####] attempt failed, it was decided to begin the project again with four new... more controllable subjects. Taking what was learned from the past [#] subjects, testing should be improved and much more manageable. Security measures have been reinforced and tests now have more safety precautions for staff. Therapists are now available and will perform psyche evaluations once per week, and prescription medicine will still be available _(though only used with **at least** **one staff member** in the room)_. 

Test subjects will now be monitored at **all times.** The assigned staff member watching the subjects will keep logs detailing important events, tests, and results; as well as recording daily lives of the subjects and reporting any problems. Each log should have at least ten days worth of input and will be turned in for examination. 

This time will be better.

 

**SUBJECTS:**

Subject **4** (Virgil [#######])- [#############]

Subject **5** (Roman [#####])- [##########]

Subject **6** (Logan [#######])- [#########]

Subject **7** (Patton [######])- [#####]

_Note: See more subject information on page [#]._

 

 


	2. Subject Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a few people can decipher it, but an old worker at CLS translated this page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I feel there should be some clarification.
> 
> First, while there is a underlying plot, this is more slice of life. It's a very slow burn.
> 
> Second, I was about half way finished with this story. Honestly, it wasn't coming out well and I didn't like it. I decided to scrap the original plot and rewrite everything. There may be consistency errors, and if you find any please tell me so I can fix it.
> 
> Third, this is loosely based off of Aberant characters my mom, dad, and I created a while ago. Some mechanics from the game will be used in the story.
> 
> Fourth, so I don't get burn out from writing the story, I'll be posting it when I feel like it. The story could be updated with two chapters in one day, and then get one chapter a month later.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy the story.

**SUBJECT INFORMATION:**

  _This information may be updated in the future._

 

 

**Subject 4:**

Name: Virgil [#######]

Sex: Male

Age: 15 years old

Birth Date: 0524[####]

File Number: 189043

Height: 6 ft. 

Weight: 125 lbs.

Appearance: Extremely pale skin, hazel eyes, dark hair, thin

Disorders/ Disabilities: Anxiety Disorder, OCD

Medications: Zoloft 

_Note: If the subject exhibits an anxiety attack or OCD induced episode, please report it to the nearest guard  immediately. Be sure it is safe to come in contact with him._

 

**Subject 5:**

Name: Roman [#####]

Sex: Male

Age: 16 years old

Birth Date: 0921[####]

File Number: 285647

Height: 5 ft. 8 in.

Weight: 130 lbs.

Appearance: Tan, dark eyes, red hair, fit

Disorders/ Disabilities: ADHD

Medication: Strattera

 

**Subject 6:**

Name: Logan [#######]

Sex: Male

Age: 15 years old

Birth Date: 0524[####]

File Number: 438902

Height: 6 ft.

Weight: 126 lbs.

Appearance: Pale, hazel eyes, dark hair, thin

Disorders/ Disabilities: OCD, Insomnia

Medication: Zoloft, Zolpimist

 

**Subject 7:**

Name: Patton [######]

Sex: Male

Age: 14 years old

Birth Date: 1204[####]

File Number: 349857

Height: 5 ft. 5 in.

Weight: 128 lbs.

Appearance: Freckled, light blond hair, blue eyes, average

Disorders/ Disabilities: N/A

Medication: N/A

_Note: Subject is prone to sickness._

 

 


	3. Introduction

When you walk in, you will be met with a blinding hall. White and overly clean, your mind will stutter for a moment, your face will show barely concealed confusion and discomfort. Don't worry, though, you will get used to it eventually.

You will walk down the hall and come to three elevators. One will take you to your station. One will take you to the testing rooms. One will take you to the living quarters.

As one of the monitors, it will be your job to surveil  the subjects. You will walk out of the elevator and be met with a small, almost empty room. Your eyes will see the large desk with an old PC and phone first, then the cot stuffed in the corner two feet away from you. The desk will be surrounded by twelve different monitors connected to surveillance cameras in the living quarters. Since you can't leave this room, the phone will be used for essentially room service. There will be a door to your left that leads to a cramped, but overall nice bathroom. Feel free to personalize this space as much as you desire. This is one of the few rooms you'll be allowed to access without supervision. You will think,"It could be worse."

You will not be permitted to go to the testing rooms. The testing rooms will be monitored by someone who is more knowledgeable about the subjects.

You will be monitoring the living quarters. You will not take a step in there either. The only rooms in the living quarters that will not be monitored are the bathrooms and therapy offices.

\-------

_This a voice recording._

Hey. Um... I would introduce myself, but I'm kinda afraid to? I dunno, maybe because of all the safety precautions, or the weird vibe this place has?

Anyway, I guess I'm the new monitor for Project Sides. Shit... what am I suppose to say? Uh... This place is cool. A little small, but what can I do abou' that? Kinda empty... but I'm sure I'll fill it up with dirty dishes and clothes the longer I stay here.

I don't know what Project Sides is. That's probably stupid, I shouldn't have taken the job offer. They didn't tell me a lot about it. Said it's confidential. But, I was low on cash and I get to live here for free. Don't know how long though... 

There's a lot of stuff I don't know.

End recording.

_End._


	4. Log 1.0-1.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The experiment begins and the living quarter's monitor doesn't know how to write formal reports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for posting such a short chapter after so long, but I hope you enjoy.

**LOG 1.0, DATE: 0102[####]**

_This was a written report by the Living Quarter's Monitor_

 

And so it begins. At about 12:53 A.M. twelve guards (which I found were both brains  _and_ brawn) brought in the subjects. The latter seemed to be heavily sedated. Most of the guards were armed with a gun I couldn't recognize.

This was the first time I've actually seen the living quarters. It was very... industrial... and white, like the rest of this place.

But I digress. The guards put each of the subjects into their respective rooms. Subject 5 (Roman?) woke up while being put into bed. Well, "woke up" wouldn't be the correct phrase. He was half awake, if his ramblings were anything to go by. If I'm going to be honest, it looked like he was high off his ass. I wish I got an audio recording of that.

Besides that, everything else went smoothly.

\- The Living Quarter's Monitor

 

**LOG 1.1, DATE: 0103[####]**

 

 Surprisingly, Roman was the first one to fully awake. He woke up at 1:52 P.M. I asked the person who lives next to me, John Miner (the testing room's monitor), how long the subjects should be unconscious. Apparently, there wasn't supposed to be any activity for the first few days.

I wonder if there's a reason these kids were chosen specifically...

Anyway, he woke up, then tried to find the lights (why aren't there any windows in this place?), then tried to find an escape. He saw the vent on the ceiling, but he couldn't get up there.

He ate the fruit bowl left for him. That was less like a fruit bowl and more like a portable fruit bar. That's a lot of fruit. Later, I called one of the kitchen's staff to replace it while he was asleep.

The other three show no signs of gaining consciousness.

 

-The Living Quarter's Monitor   

 

**LOG 1.3, DATE: 0105[####]**

 

Finally got the subject information I asked for. Looks like it's only the basic stuff, though.

So first thing's first, Subject 4 (Virgil) woke up at about 10:12 P.M. Poor kid looked like he was on the brink of a panic attack. Amazing how such a tall person can curl into such a small ball. He stayed like that on his bed for about an hour, before calling out for (what I assume is) his family. It was odd. According to the abstract, these subjects shouldn't have any memories of there past lives. Also, one of the names he called out was Subject 6's name, Logan. But that might just be a coincidence.

Roman has been making a ruckus in between bathroom and nap breaks. Kid has so much energy, it's exhausting just to watch. I can't tell if he's noticed the camera yet.

At about 11:18 P.M., Logan woke up as well. He found the security camera fairly quickly. Started talking to it... or me.

\------

_An audio clip from Room 1235._

 

Is there a reason I can't go outside this room?

...

Ah... you can see me, but can't hear me. Or you can hear me, but have no way to communicate back.

...

How... inconvenient.

_End_

\------

I asked about the last subject, Patton. My neighbor, the Testing Room's Monitor, seemed to know more about it. He said that if he doesn't wake up in the next day I should call for someone.

\- The Living Quarter's Monitor  

 

 

 


	5. Local Boy Wakes Up in an Odd Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.

It was dark, and quiet. There was no telling if it was from being unconscious or that there was nothing to make noise. Patton wanted to call out, see if the silent darkness would echo, but it would be a crime if he disrupted the peaceful emptiness.

When his sleepy brain finally started to wake, the first thing Patton recognized was feeling. He could feel he was laying down. Feel his limbs become more than weightlessness. He felt the too hard mattress underneath him and the too scratchy blanket over him. He felt tiredness shoot through his bones and the sting in the crook of his elbow. Even- if just for a moment- his pulse throughout his body.

The only sound Patton could hear was his tired groan. Confusion struck him at the lack of noise. He lifted his heavy eyelids, only to be met by more darkness. Not pitch black and peaceful, but dark and normal. There was not clock or any other way to tell what time it was.

He slowly exercised his way out of the bed, and stumbled against the cool, smooth walls, searching for a light switch of some kind. He made out the shape of a desk before nipping his hip on the corner of it. Unfortunately, the chair that accompanied it was still in the way. Patton tripped into it, propelling it towards a random direction. He let out a surprised yelp, landing in the chair with his arms and legs draped over the plastic arms. The back of the chair miraculously hit the light switch, illuminating the small room, before slowing to a stop in the center of it.

After his heart calmed, a laugh bubbled from his throat at the sheer ridiculousness. "That was lucky." Now Patton could see his surroundings. It was all monochromatic, mostly white. There was a small fruit bar. In it laid peaches, Patton's favorite. He noticed a security camera bolted to the corner of the ceiling. It was one of those round ones that could see the whole room. Patton waved towards it, greeting whoever was on the other side.

It was then Patton realized where he was, which is not where he's _supposed to be_. He blinked, scared confusion replacing his kind smile. Where  _was_ Patton supposed be? Where is he _now_?

He looked towards the door. He got up out of the chair and stared, still as a statue. Part of him thought that the door would miraculously open like in the movies. When it became obvious that it would not, Patton felt the walls for some switch or lever or something to open the door. 

He sighed in frustration and worry. Turning towards the camera again, he asked,"Is the door going to open? Can it open now? What time is it? I feel like it's the afternoon, but there are no windows or clocks to tell." He paused. "Can you hear me? Are there some kinda speakers to hear you from? It isn't fair that you can hear me but I can't hear you-"

Suddenly, a deafening beep sounded throughout the room. 


	6. Announcement

Attention please. This is an announcement.

You four subjects are here because you signed the terms of agreement to participate in Project 1467 or Project Sides.

You have certain abilities. These abilities are the reason why you're here, or why you enlisted here.

You and your powers will be tested to their limits.

 

You may feel disoriented or confused or even scared.

Everything will become clear soon enough.

 

For now, you will be provided with everything you need. Bed, meals, medicine, all will be available to you.

You will be working with each other as well.

You will be informed of specific rules and regulations at a later date.

 

Some of you may be wondering when you start. 

Your first test is escaping your room. 

 

Good luck.

 


	7. Goin' Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is done.

 

Roman felt like he was going crazy. Maybe he was.

He woke up in a bland, undercoated room. He could tell it was supposed to be dark, but everything blended together. When he did find the light switch, it wasn't much different. The silver desk, black chair, and bright red apples were the only things he could differentiate from the sea of blinding white. After he adjusted, he managed to find the bathroom and bed. He found no clock or windows. The security camera went ignored. He couldn't find a way to reach the vent without the risk of breaking his body.

Roman's emotional control could be compared to an already half full bucket. It doesn't take much for the bucket to fill and overflow. Frustration already filled it to now three quarters.

It was when Roman realized that there were others everything went from bad to worse. He did feel some righteous anger for those other people. But that wasn't what did it. No,  _it was the noise_.

_Drip_

 

_Drip_

 

_Drip_

He could  _hear_ them. Hear them scuttle. Hear them breathe. One of them talk. One of them pathetically call out "Logan." It was infuriating. He just wanted quiet for one moment.

  _Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

About three days later (not that he would know for sure), Roman was washing his hands. When he turned on the water, it scorched them. Then an earpeircing wheeling sound screeched. Roman cried out in pain, covering his ears desperately. When the sound stopped, he uncovered his ears to find small red smears on his palms.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

The announcement is what did it though.

 

_Drip_

 

When it ended, he just screamed and screamed and screamed in fury. His heart was pressed against his ribs as he destroyed his room. He couldn't hear the solid crash of metal against metal. He didn't feel the ceramic tiles of the bathroom sink crack and cut his fist. He couldn't see the bright red- angering red- apples disintegrate into white mush against the wall. Then he slipped on the feathers (from his now torn pillow) scattered across the floor.

He landed hard on his back with an pained shout. He didn't try to get up. Adrenaline was seeping out of his system. He felt worn. He stared at the ceiling. Roman sighed. Closed his eyes. And started to cry.

Then he felt a whoosh of air come from the door. His eyes shot open, sprinting to look towards the locked door. 

Except the door wasn't locked. The opposite in fact; it was  _open_. And in the open doorway, stood a boy.

The boy was definitely younger than Roman. And much shorter, probably standing at about five foot five. Though it was hard to tell under his white clothes (the same as Roman's), the boy seemed less toned than Roman. His sun-bleached hair and tan, freckled skin indicated he spent his time outside. Behind his thin, silver framed glasses, baby blue eyes contrasted nicely against his warmer tones.

If Roman had the energy, he would have stood up. Maybe say something. Or at least wipe the tears from his eyes. Instead, he laid there, observing how the newcomer's expression change. Triumph, surprise, confusion, to concern. He slowly walked into the room, approaching Roman like he was a scared animal.

"Oh my god... are you okay, kiddo?", the boy said. If Roman had the energy, he would have snorted, because really, what about him looked okay? 

The boy's eyes flicked around the room, but they always came back to Roman. Like the boy had to be cautious. Maybe he did. Roman only now noticed how destroyed his room was. Did he really do all that? He brought his attention back to the boy, who must have seen his expression, because he smiled kindly and said,"Hey, it's okay. You must have been really angry. Right now, what's important is that  _you're_ okay." He offered a hand, which Roman gratefully took.

After pulling Roman up, both boys stood for a moment, taking each other in and thinking what to do next. The blonde boy decided to break the silence. "My name's Patton.", he said with a bright smile.

Roman blinked before his face broke into a friendly grin. "A pleasure to meet you, Patton. My name is Roman." 


	8. Just VENT it All Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard to write for some reason. I still hope you enjoy!

Patton looked down at Roman's hand and paled. "Oh, your hand is bleeding!", he yelped, quickly running to the bathroom in search of a first aid kit. When Patton stepped in the bathroom, he paused at the carnage that used to be the sink. It was scattered along the tile, red staining the white ceramic pieces. The facet was dented into the shape of a hand. Patton quickly shook himself from his stupor and searched for some kind of first aid kit.

When he came from the bathroom, fresh band aids and a damp wash cloth in hand, Roman was sitting on the mattress on the floor. "All I could find were band aids, so we'll have to find some disinfectant and actual bandages later. I found some other rooms. I don't know if anyone's in there...", Patton rambled, filling the silence. 

"One more in each room." 

"Okay, then I guess we have to  _band_ together and get them out. See what I did there?", Patton giggled, still placing band aids on Roman's hand. "Not that I'm saying they can't get out by themselves, I'm sure they can, but they might need help. I wonder what their abilities are. Oh, what are yours? What are mine? I don't remember having any powers? Do you?"

Roman smiled kindly at Patton. "No I don't."

Patton frowned. " It can't be wall phasing, I tried that. I don't think super strength. But maybe you have super strength. I mean the facet probably seen better days. Today was probably it's worse day, whatever day it is. What type of days do you think facets have? I can imagine it would be really awkward to be a facet, especially- Ah! "

Roman jumped from the mattress in realization. "Wait, you then how did you get out?", he asked, while Patton sat him back down.

The blonde quickly got back to work. "Whadya mean?"

Roman narrowed his dark eyes. "You didn't phase through any walls, right? You're definitely not tall enough to reach the vent. I have been trying to escape since I woke up." Roman leaned forward, inspecting Patton for anything that might explain it. "So, how did you get out of your room?"  

Patton looked up for a moment, pausing. His brows furrowed in contemplation. "I didn't really do anything... I just guessed the code."

The older boy blanched, accusation and confusion filling his face. "What do you mean 'guessed the code'? What _code_?"

Patton lifted his hands into a surrender. "Hey now, no need to get  _dialed_ up about it.", Patton placated. When Roman calmed down, he continued. "I found a hand scanner next to my door. It looked like one of the wall tiles, I only found it while looking for an escape." He pointed through the open door of Roman's room to the open door of the room across from it. " After it scanned my hand, a dialing pad show up above it. I didn't know the code so I just guessed."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "So you guessed the code right?"

Patton smiled brightly. "Yup."

"Huh."

Patton clapped his hands together in victory. "All finished! I think I did really well for what we had."

Roman inspected the beige band aids on his hand. They made it feel stiff and difficult to move and the cotton irritated his skin. Since when had cotton gotten so  _rough_? Still, he smiled gratefully at the shorter boy. "Thank you, my friend." Now recovered from his rampage, Roman posed dramatically. "Now, onward to find these other subjects!"

Both boys got up, ready to head out, when they heard something coming from the vents. They both froze silently. Whatever it was made the vent creak ominously.

_Creak..._

_Creak..._

Roman got protectively in front of Patton, ready for some kind of attack. They could see a shadow start hovering over the vent. It stopped.

 

_CREAK!!!!!!_

 

The vent cover suddenly collapsed under the weight of whatever was in the vents, dropping the thing like a hot coal, so fast all Patton and Roman could see was a shadow.

"Aaaah!"

"Eeeek!"

"Shit!"

  

 


	9. The Boy in the Vents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!
> 
> This chapter describes OCD, a panic attack, and how NOT to deal with it. Everything turns out fine, but if you feel uncomfortable reading this chapter, there will be a summary in the end notes.
> 
> If I get something wrong, or you feel like something should be changed, please tell me politely. Most of this is what I've researched, but I doubt I got it all right. 
> 
> Besides that, enjoy.
> 
> Quick Edit: 4/30/19 Nothing huge, just some stuff to make the chapter flow better.

Roman acted quickly. He shot his hand out to grab the leg of his chair, bringing it above his head. He brought it down on the thing with all the strength he could muster. "Stay back!", he roared.

"Wait!", the thing yelped, barely dodging the chair. 

"Roman, wait! I don't think he's going to hurt us.", Patton exclaimed.

"He?" Roman paused and got a good look at the thing. It was definitely a 'he'. 

Roman dropped the chair, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. The thing- boy- was still crouched, waiting for some other kind of attack.

He seemed tall, though it was hard tell from the way he was crouched. His dark hair was neatly pushed back and contrasted with his pale skin. His eyes were sharp like the angles of his face and a bright hazel. The boy had an overall intelligent energy around him, even when he looked far from composed. 

Maybe he acted a little too quickly.

The boy from the vents analyzed the two in front of him with calculating eyes. The first one was a freckled, curly- haired blonde, standing at about five foot five. The second was a fit, tan red- head, at about five foot eight. While it was obvious they go outside, the blue eyed one didn't seem to do sports. The taller one on the other hand... The boy could easily tower over them, but despite his height, the boy was thin and lacked muscle. The two could easily over power him. He came to a conclusion.

Roman and Patton watched as the boy stood cautiously, pushing his square glasses up his nose. Roman flinched as he watched, feeling guilty about attacking the boy. Patton nudged him gently in the side. When the taller looked down at the Patton curiously. Patton jerked his head towards the boy and Roman paused for a second before his mouth formed a tiny 'oh.' Roman looked back at the boy. "Hey, um... I'm sorry. I just... freaked out.", Roman said, all previous eloquence gone.

When the boy finally gathered himself, pushing his glasses up a second time, he spoke. "It's quite alright. I believe, how to say it... we got off on the wrong foot?" 

Patton's eyes sparkled in amazement as he came out from behind Roman. "My name's Patton! Nice to meet ya!"

The boy tensed and made no move to meet the shortest boy's hand, instead moving his behind his back. He bowed his head slightly, "Logan."

He looked over at Roman, who introduced himself as well.

"Wait, like Wolverine?"

"I would prefer not to be compared to an animal."

"No like from the comics. You know, X-men?"

"No."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Many things could happen in a moment.

Logan noticed the room around him and a strangely familiar dread came upon him. A weight on his heart, lungs, _being_. He had the sudden need  _to fix_. Logan's hands started clenching, knuckles popping and blanching. His eyes squeezed shut. He clicked his tongue one, two three-

"Hey, are you alright?" 

No, Logan began again. One, two, three, four, five-

"What is going on?"

Dammit. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight...

When he opened his eyes again, he was out of the room, unknowingly pulled out by Patton and Roman. Roman was closing the door behind him. Patton looked up at him with concerned eyes, a warm hand resting on Logan's shoulder. "Maybe you should sit down on the floor for a minute-"

"No." The thought of the dirty floor made him shudder (but it wasn't really dirty, was it?). He didn't know why, but it did. Just like the hand on his shoulder. "A-and please, don't touch me."

Patton still looked at- no, into- Logan with an expression the latter couldn't read. "Okay." Patton took his hand away slowly. 

Roman came back, looking over Logan. "How are you feeling?"

Guilt came flooding into his system. He grimaced.

Patton must have gotten the wrong message, because he went off to say, "We didn't really know what to do. You suddenly started to hyperventilate and sweat. You started clicking your tongue and we didn't know what to do, so me and Roman thought that maybe it had something to do with the room, so we dragged you out of there..." The guilt only built as Patton rambled on.

"Well, I'm fine now.", Logan smiled, though Patton couldn't tell if it was comforting or apologetic.

Roman interrupted the two boys. "Are you ready? We have one more person to meet." Logan and Patton looked at him, the blonde nodding enthusiastically, the other supplying a concise "Yes."

They turned to the room labeled "4".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan falls through the vents and meets Patton and Roman. After introducing themselves, Logan has a panic attack triggered by Roman's destroyed room. Patton and Roman pull him out of the room, makes sure he's okay, and then goes to find the last subject.


End file.
